1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium having a powerless air pumping device, and more particularly to an aquarium having a powerless air pumping device, wherein the compressor may be compressed and expanded successively to drain out the air contained in the air chamber, so that the air bubbles may be produced without needing to connect an external electrical power, so as to provide the oxygen required by the aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional aquarium in accordance with the prior art comprises a cycle filter device for cyclically filtering dirt or residuals contained in the aquarium, and an air pumping device for increasing the oxygen contents contained in the water. However, both of the cycle filter device and the air pumping device need to use the electrical power, thereby wasting the electrical power.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an aquarium having a powerless air pumping device, wherein the compressor may be compressed and expanded successively to drain out the air contained in the air chamber, so that the air bubbles may be produced without needing to connect an external electrical power, so as to provide the oxygen required by the aquarium.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an aquarium having a powerless air pumping device, comprising a cycle filter device, and an air pumping device, the cycle filter device including a water pumping pipe connecting with the air pumping device, so that the motor and the water pumping pipe of the cycle filter device may pump the water contained in the aquarium into the air pumping device, to serve as the power source of the powerless air pumping device, the powerless air pumping device comprising a seat, a cover, a bottom plate, an impeller, a rotation disk, an eccentric shaft, a control board, two opposite compressors, and two opposite air chambers, wherein:
the seat is formed with a circular receiving recess, and the bottom plate is provided with an annular positioning flange mounted in the circular receiving recess of the seat, the impeller is pivotally mounted in the circular receiving recess and the annular positioning flange, the seat has a wall provided with a water inlet pipe and a water outlet pipe which are connected to the water pumping pipe of the cycle filter device, so that the cyclically filtered water flow may enter the seat from the water inlet pipe to drive and rotate the impeller, and may be drained outward from the water outlet pipe into the water pumping pipe of the cycle filter device;
the control board has a periphery formed with two retaining slots, and the seat has a periphery provided with two positioning posts each respectively extended through the two retaining slots of the control board;
the rotation disk is mounted on the rotation shaft of the impeller;
the eccentric shaft is eccentrically mounted on the rotation disk;
the control board has a center formed with a drive slot, and the eccentric shaft is extended through the drive slot of the control board, so that when the rotation disk is rotated, the eccentric shaft may be moved to drive the control board to move reciprocally, the control board has two opposite sides each provided with a forked pivot ear which is formed with a pivot hole;
each of the two compressors has a first end provided with a connecting portion which is pivotally mounted on the pivot ear of each of the two opposite sides of the control board, each of the two compressors has a second end provided with a mounting portion mounted in a mounting portion of each of the two air chambers;
each of the two air chambers is provided with an one-way air inlet valve and an one-way air outlet valve, each of the one-way air inlet valve and the one-way air outlet valve is provided with an elastic member and a plug to block an air inlet tube and an air outlet tube, so that the one-way air inlet valve may input air in an one-way manner, and the one-way air outlet valve may output air in an one-way manner, the air inlet tube is connected to the outside of the aquarium by a conducting pipe; and
the cover has two opposite ends each provided with an elongated opening for receiving the water inlet pipe and the water outlet pipe of the seat, and the air drained outward from the air outlet tube may be drained outward from the gap of the elongated opening of the cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.